Edens Zero: The Shooting Wolf
by TrueRising
Summary: The boy who holds the power of the shooting wolf finds himself in a world completely different from his own, can he adapt to these changes and cope with the things to come? Wait, why are there Magia here! What is there goal in this strange world! He is the Kamen Rider Vulcan, and all will hear his howl! (Powerful OC) (Hermit x OC x Labilia)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There will be some made-up things like Progrise Keys as well as Magia that you don't find in the canon of Kamen Rider Zero-One. Also, some changes might be made, though nothing that will majorly affect things.**

**Also, there might be a bit of a crossover to Fairy Tail, though nothing major. Finally, this story will be biased towards Kamen Riders, so just warning you now in advance.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

It was the year 3300, the world of science was growing at a rapid rate as humans have managed to colonise many other planets as well as evolving their technology to heights beyond any that they had even imagined in the past. In other words, they were at their pinnacle in the science world.

Building structures higher than the Empire State Building became a simple task. Creating holograms was one of the most basic of tasks. Even utilising the use of slipspace travel became the norm for when people were to traverse to another planet whenever they had wished using the public transport system.

Now, in this world lived a young boy. A boy who will go through many adventures in a world different to what he is used to. The question is, is he prepared for everything that will be thrown at him? Is he prepared for what is to come? Only time will tell, as his destiny is yet to write itself in the history books.

This is the story of Raito Fuwa.

* * *

"Oh god, maybe that experiment wasn't a good idea!"

A young voice could be heard screaming, and this was indeed the truth as a young male around the age of fourteen or fifteen could be seen falling through what appeared to be a wormhole of sorts. His body was flailing uncontrollably as he seemed to be trying to stabilise himself during the fall.

He appeared to be a handsome young man with fair skin and a lean yet built body, he had straight black hair with a single blue strand at the front, his eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue colour as well. His attire consisted of a black tight t-shirt that stuck well to his frame, he also had on tight black jeans and white metallic tall boots.

He also wore an open short-sleeved white vest that reach halfway down his body with the sleeves being short enough to reveal the sleeves of his undershirt. On his arms were unconnected tight white sleeves that reached his wrist and up to just below his elbows. Finally, his right leg had two belts tightened around his thigh as well as a white watch just in front of his sleeve on his right arm.

"Really should have thought more before trying to create a dimensional portal! A little too early for me!" The boy had shouted to himself. This person was none other than Raito Fuwa, the distant descendant of Isamu Fuwa, the original Kamen Rider Vulcan, which had now been passed down to Raito.

True to his words, Raito had been working on a device that would allow for one to travel to a different dimension. Though, it didn't really end well as this ended up happening, he had activated it and had now found himself stuck in a wormhole. Perhaps, it was probably because he needed more understanding on dimensional travel before he started.

"Oh, crap!" Raito's eyes when wide as he noticed that he was nearing the end of the wormhole tunnel. He closed his eyes when the bright light blinded him, but opened them soon after, and what he saw when he opened his eyes made him gasp. "What the?! Where in the world am I?!"

Raito was now looking over what appeared to be a massive city that was rather futuristic from what he could see, definitely not as advanced as the cities he was used to, but still quite impressive in his eyes. If this was a city on his home planet, or another planet that they had colonised, then he was not aware of it.

None of the cities, from his memory, appeared anything like the city he was looking at right now. He then turned his head towards the watch on his right wrist before tapping on it as a holographic screen displayed itself. "Hmm, I'm not getting any data about this place from the satellite... wait, does that mean it worked!?"

Raito appeared happy as he figured that his dimensional teleporter must have worked out for him, he had honestly thought it was going to fail. The fact that he couldn't connect to the satellite and that he didn't recognise this city, could only possibly mean that this was either a very faraway place or that his machine worked!

He then went bug-eyed after realising something, he was too busy marveling at the city and the fact that his machine had actually managed to function that he seemingly forgot about what was happening at this very moment... he was falling towards the city at a rather fast pace!

"I-I better brace myself, here we go!"

* * *

"Come on, wake up!"

"Shiki, maybe you should stop hitting him..."

"Aye..."

Raito could swear that he was hearing three voices, the first being that of a male, followed by a female voice, and then a higher-pitched male voice afterward. Raito then felt like his face was burning up, and it was really starting to feel painful, and also starting to become numb. Raito then slowly began to open his eyes.

When he did, he saw that it was a young man maybe two years older that had spiky black hair which partially covered up his ears, he also had a pair of slanted eyes and thin eyebrows. His attire consisted of a high-collared red and black open jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, he had a white shirt underneath and also sported baggy green trousers.

Raito took in a second to make sure his vision was clear, from what he could remember, he was falling through the air towards the city, which he could only assume he was in right now. Considering that he had just woken up, must have meant that he ended up blacking out when he made impact, which was understandable.

But, there was something he needed to do...

"Stop slapping me!" Raito yelled as he waved his arms around while sitting up from his layed down position. He could swear that he probably had immensely red cheeks right now, right when he woke up, he noticed the black-haired individual constantly slapping him in the cheeks. The black-haired boy then grinned as he said. "Oh, he's awake!"

"And in pain..." The high pitched voice had called out with a deadpanned tone. Raito rubbed his cheeks continuously before turning to look at the source of the two other voices that he had heard, the high pitched one belong to what appeared to be a blue cat, which he should normally be screaming at, but with what he had seen over his fifteen years, it wasn't so surprising.

Raito then looked towards the third individual in the group, it was a young girl around the black-haired boy's age. She had large blue eyes and fair skin, she also had wavy ash-blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She wore a blue-collared white jacket, she also had a sleeveless white undershirt. Finally, she had on a short black and gold skirt.

"Ow, my... everything." Raito had groaned. He then saw a hand reach down towards him, he looked at the hand before looking up to see that it was the black-haired boy who was grinning down at him. Raito smiled before taking hold of the hand as he was pulled up to his feet to which he then rubbed his back in pain. "Thanks."

"No problem, my name is Shiki!" The black-haired male, who was now known as Shiki, had introduced himself. Raito smiled as he then looked towards the other two that had then introduced themselves to him, with the girl introducing herself first. "Nice to meet you, just call me Rebecca!"

"I'm Happy!"

"Nice to meet you guys, my name is Raito Fuwa. Just call me Raito." Raito introduced himself. Before he knew it though, Shiki had suddenly appeared in front of him and began to pat his head and also began pulling on his cheeks. That was when Rebecca appeared behind him and slapped him across the head. "Stop that!"

"Ow! Why did you hit me?!" Shiki yelled in pain.

"Because you can't just go ahead and begin to touch him like that! It's very rude!" Rebecca yelled with a comically angry look as Shiki seemed to shrink because of it. Raito blinked a couple of times as he sweatdropped soon after, he then saw Rebecca turn to him while giving an apologetic look. "Sorry about, Shiki. He has a problem with going up to other humans and touching them, probably since he hasn't really seen other humans aside from me recently."

"I see..." Raito sweatdropped further. What kind of crazy reason was that? I mean, he kind of understands the reason if Shiki hadn't been around humans a lot, or if at all, that he would be interested in seeing his own species. But, going around and touching people randomly was still really weird. "He's a strange one, huh?"

"Aye. Been so ever since we knew him." Happy had responded. Raito gave a small chuckle, which was a rather nervous mind you, as he saw Rebecca scolding Shiki while he was still holding his head in pain from the slap. He then saw Shiki turn to him with a grin. "So, Raito! Let's be friends!"

"Again with the friends thing..." Rebecca deadpanned with Happy.

"Sure, let's be friends, Shiki." Raito replied with a smile. It seemed like this dude was eager to make a bunch of friends of his own species, so why not? There wasn't any harm in doing so. Shiki grinned even wider as he seemed quite visibly happy about this. "Oh, you should totally come with us to become an adventurer!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Eh? Don't you know?" Rebecca seemed to ask in confusion. Raito blinked a few times as he heard this, it seemed that such a thing was probably common knowledge here. Though, he assumed Shiki had it explained by Rebecca since if what she told him was true, then he wouldn't know much about other human things.

"No, can't say I do. To be honest, I don't even know what planet I'm on, is this Earth?" Raito wondered. Perhaps he was on an alternate version of Earth, it was possible, dimensional travel can be very expansive. Rebecca seemed confused as she asked. "Earth? I don't think I've ever heard of that planet, though this planet is called Blue Garden."

"Blue Garden? Never heard of it..."

"Wait, if you never heard of it, how did you get here?" Happy asked in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. Shiki and Rebecca seemed to agree with the statement as they looked at Raito, who then scratched his left cheek with his index finger as he replied. "Well... I was kind of building a portal of sorts, and it ended up kicking me here..."

"A portal?! Did it end badly?" Shiki wondered. Raito seemed to give a small chuckle as he responded to the question with. "Yes and no. You see, I did end up getting the result that I had wanted, but I really didn't expect to actually get it to work, so now I'm kind on this planet now. I really don't know how to get home..."

"That sounds horrible..." Rebecca paled. If she was in his position right now, she really would have now idea what to do. Being in a place that you knew nothing about, and with no way of returning to where you once came, that would be really harsh. Shiki crossed his arms with a serious looked as he then smiled. "Well, that's more reason for you to just come with us!"

"Aye! That would be for the best!" Happy had agreed with a raised paw.

"You know what? Sure, there really isn't anything else I can do. So, why not?" Raito smiled. Shiki grinned as both Rebecca and Happy smiled at the new addition to their group, though Shiki seemed to break this little moment when he noticed something about Rebecca. "By the way, I was wondering. Why you're wearing glasses?"

"Huh? Oh, coz I'm a famous B-Cuber~!" Rebecca stated as she seemed to give a small pose towards the three males. Shiki and Raito gave her blank look as Happy sweatdropped at the statement, though Raito soon gained a confused look on his face. "What's a B-Cuber? I've never heard of it..."

"Oh, they're people who make videos and share them on a video sharing site called B-Cube! It's accessed through a terminal called a B-Cube." Rebecca explained. She gestured towards the small cube that was attached to her neck like a necklace. Raito crossed his arms as he nodded in understanding. 'Sounds like Youtube...'

"Though, we don't really have many views to be counted as famous..." Happy said with closed eyes and nervous open smile. That was when something happened that made them all blink in confusion, a glass capsule of sorts was slammed over Happy, trapping him. They all looked up to see it was a shirtless man with glasses and a striped hat that had placed it over.

"This cat is from the Excede planet, right? I demand that you give him to me!" The man demanded. Raito narrowed his eyes as he prepared for what the man might do, the man then looked down at Happy as Happy was struggling. "Though, it seems as though I've already got him in my grasp anyway..."

"What are you doing with him!?" Raito demanded. The man laughed as he then looked up at the three of them before responding with. "What do you think?! I can sell this cat for a rather huge fortune! Just think of how much cash I could make when I put this little guy on the marketplace!"

"Get me out of here!" Happy struggled as he tapped against the glass.

"Happy!" Rebecca had yelled out. The three of them were then forced to cover their eyes when both Happy and the man shot into the air in what appeared to be a hover motorbike of sorts, which had left a dust cloud that quickly began to fade away. The dust cloud having forced them to start coughing a bit.

"He's over there!" Shiki had called out. Both Rebecca and Raito both looked to where Shiki was looking and saw that the man was currently in the air while holding Happy in his arms, who was still in the case. Shiki seemed to gain an angry look on his face as he saw this. "A friend robber... come back here! Give him back!"

Both Rebecca and Raito saw Shiki suddenly beginning to run after the kidnapper as both of them had to blink out of their shock for a second, Raito then noticed Rebecca's immensely worried eyes. He could tell that both her and Happy had a strong friendship with one another, and seeing him taken away must be hard for her.

"Hold on, Shiki!" Rebecca called out. Raito then saw Rebecca running after Shiki and the man as well, Raito shook his head before smiling as he saw Shiki seemingly running along the wall of the buildings while chasing the guy. 'Interesting, it seems that this world is filled with more interesting things than I imagined! Well, better help them!'

With that, Raito quickly ran after them.

* * *

Raito and Rebecca were running quickly over to where Shiki had run off to, they soon both arrived after a couple of minutes, with Raito having to slow down to keep in pace with Rebecca. When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of the street slightly destroyed and Shiki standing in front of who appeared to be a rather large man.

He wore a sleeveless tiger pattered open jacket and a pair of black pants, on the person's left wrist was a black band as well. Finally, what Raito found strange was that the person had two large... bolts? Stuck in either side of his head. He also realised Happy being held in the person's right hand.

Also, behind this huge as heck guy were a group of other males that looked to most likely be the group belonging to the big guy up front. Rebecca ended up running up in front of Shiki while panting as Raito ran up next to Shiki, Rebecca then yelled at them. "G-Give Happy back to me!"

"Rebecca, Raito!" Both Happy and Shiki yelled in surprise. The males of the group seemed to start ogling at Rebecca's appearance, but that stopped when one of the males in that group seemed to notice something about her. "Wait, isn't she that one girl from B-Cuber? Who was she again?"

"Oh, you're right! I think she's that one that says... 'Bin Bi-N'?" Another of the group replied. Rebecca seemed to gain a tick mark on her head as she glared at the two that said these two sentences as she then shouted. "It's Nyan Nya-N! Not Bin Bi-N!"

"Whatever, don't you know a cat like that from Excede can be sold at a rather high price?" One of the members of this gang snorted. Another male followed up this person's statement as they added. "Yeah! Do you really believe that we'd just give him back to you? He's just being wasted on you brats."

"Happy is a friend!"

"That's right! He's a friend!"

"If you think we'll just give him up like that, you're sorely mistaken!"

"You're acting all tough now, ya brats?" One of them snorted. The others seemed to have found this rather amusing as they all sported laughter towards the three, though they seemed to go silent when Raito gave them a cold glare. Rebecca seemed to have on too, but far less cold. "If you hurt Happy even a little... I'll never forgive you!"

"Stand back, you two." Shiki stated. Raito was going to go in, as well as Rebecca, though Shiki had held his arm out in front of them to stop their advance. That was when Raito noticed something happening, he watched with interest as lines appeared on Shiki's hand, they almost looked like cybernetic lines.

They watched in shock, along with a bit from Rebecca and Raito, as Shiki ended up sliding on the ground at an incredible distance. Raito then saw Shiki's arm glow for a second before he sent a punch towards one of the members. When he did, the impact caused a small explosion that sent a bunch of them flying.

"Woah! Shiki's pretty strong." Raito grinned. From what he saw in that attack, it had some decent power in it. Raito then observed the arm from his position and began to analyse what it was. 'Interesting... from that performance alone, I think it might have the ability ot manipulate gravity, or is it something else? That would also explain how he could stick to the walls.'

"Wait, isn't that Ether Gear?!" The leader exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's the stuff from the dark ages, right?! We're totally screwed!" Another added.

'Ether Gear?' Raito repeated in his mind. The term sounded rather interesting in his mind, he didn't know what this Ether Gear was, but if what he heard was right, then it should have some relation to whatever that was on Shiki's arm. 'Maybe it's a type of weapon of sorts in this world, and from the dark ages?'

"What's up with that gun?!" Rebecca's voice brought Raito out of his thoughts as he looked up to see the leader holding what appeared to be a massive machine gun of sorts, he had a massive grin on his face as he held the weapon. "Oh yeah! Killing some dude with Ether Gear's going to make me real famous!"

"Watch out!" They all widened their eyes when the dude began to showing down bullets in every single direction. Rebecca jumped out of the way, Shiki leaned to the side to dodge, and Raito was using his acrobatic skills to dodge the incoming bullets with a series of flips. "Rebecca, get Happy!"

"R-Right!" Rebecca had responded to Raito. She then dove quickly towards Happy, who had fallen out of the captor's hand as the glass capsule had smashed into pieces. Happy then quickly jumped into her arms as Rebecca then said. "I'll never let you go again, Happy!"

"Alright! Let's go, Rebecca!" That was when something happened that made them all widen their eyes. Happy's body suddenly turned mechanical as his limbs all retracted into his body, his body then began to change as they soon formed into what appeared to be blasters. "What in the world?!"

"Prepare yourselves... I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping Happy!" Rebecca shouted. Both Shiki and Raito sweatdropped and paled a bit as Rebecca gained a feral look in her eyes as she mercilessly shot all of the male's unconscious. "Boss! What do we do?! She way too good, she's getting all headshots!"

"Who cares?! The only thing a gun needs is the ability to rapid fire, like this baby!" The boss had exclaimed as he held his gun with a grin. Both Rebecca and Shiki were going to fight, but Raito put his arm in front of them this time. "Hold on, guys. Let me deal with this guy! I need some action too."

"You sure? That guns huge!" Shiki asked.

"Can you do it?" Rebecca wondered.

"Don't worry about me, this guy is nothing compared to what I've faced." Raito assured. He then grinned before taking out what looked to be a belt, it had a black buckle and a silver strap, he then attached it to his waist before pulling out what appeared to be a blue gun of sorts. Its design was rather unique too.

It had a grey main body with the front being blue and a bit of red, there also seemed to be a slot to insert something at the back. The handle of the gun appeared to also be slanted a bit from what could be seen of it. Raito then proceeded to attach the gun to the buckle before taking out a black rectangular device with an image of a wolf.

These two items were his transformation items, the first being the A.I.M.S. Shot Riser and the next being his Shooting Wolf Progrise Key. They watched in confusion as Raito unlocked the progrise key as the image of the wolf flipped outwards revealing a white image of the wolf inside. He then primed the key by pressing a button on it.

**[Bullet]**

"Eh? Where did that voice come from?" Rebecca wondered.

"No idea..." Shiki muttered.

Raito smiled before flipping the progrise key in his hand a few times before sliding it into the Shotriser, which was still on the belt buckle. When he did, it resulted in the front part of the gun to glow a few times as a mechanical male voice could then be heard, similar to how it was sounded before.

**[Authorise]**

Raito grinned as he then disconnected the Shotriser from his buckle and pointed it up in the air, he then slowly began to lower it down as his left arm was slightly bent and held up to his chest area. As this was happening, the same mechanical voice from before could be heard repeating a word.

The people that didn't know what he was doing, which was all of them, looked around in confusion trying to locate the source of the voice. Only to finally realise that it was coming from the gun that Raito had in his hand.

**[Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!]**

"Henshin!" Raito shot off the gun as it released a blue and white bullet.

**[Shotrise]**

"Woah, the bullet be curving!" Shiki exclaimed with bug-eyes. Rebecca had done the same as Happy had since returned to his cat form and watched, they all watched in awe as the bullet curved around and knocking out a few stragglers that Rebecca didn't end up dealing with. The bullet then turned back and headed for Raito.

"Raito, look out!" Rebecca shouted.

"Aye!"

Raito just gave them a grin before reeling his left arm back, they watched as he then punched the bullet when it came close to him. They expected it to go through his hand, but what happened had shocked them all, the bullet shattered and his body was covered in a black bodysuit that had red cybernetic lines running along his limbs, with some of the lines running over his cheeks.

**[Shooting Wolf]**

They watched in awe as the bullet had completely changed into multiple armour parts that began to attach themselves to Raito's body. With them starting with his arms, before his chest and legs, and then finally his head. With the hed having parts that covered his entire head and looked similar to a wolf.

When the entire armour was formed, steam spewed out from certain parts before stopping. He was now revealed to be in a blue and white armour that looked very similar to that of a wolf, he also had a few red accents with his eyes glowing a light blue colour. His right arm was blue and his left white as the right had a spiked shoulder pad instead of smooth.

**[The Elevation Increases As The Bullet Is Fired]**

"I am the Shooting Wolf, submit to my howl!" Raito shouted as he stomped his right foot, resulting in a rather large crack to appear. He noticed all of their awe-filled eyes, Rebecca and Happy stared in disbelief as Shiki had stars replacing his eyes as he then shouted. "That's totally awesome!"

"Is that some kind of Ether Gear?" Rebecca wondered with considerably wide eyes. Happy seemed to gain a confused look as he crossed his arms. "I don't know, never seen anything like it before in my life..."

"Another Ether Gear user?!"

"I don't think so, never seen it before!"

"Whatever, let's get out of here!"

"No way! I ain't let any of you guys leave until I give you a beating!" Raito declared as he cracked his knuckle as well as his neck. They all gulped when they heard this, though they were shocked when he ran at blinding speed towards the males, before they knew it, they were all sent flying into the air. "Hyah!"

Raito then charged once again towards another group of them before using a variety of punches and kicks to knock them all down quickly, he then aimed his Shotriser towards them before firing off countless shots that mowed them down instantly.

"You bastard! Take this!" Raito turned his head to see the leader. The boss then rained countless bullets towards Raito, who began running in at incredible speed as he dodged every single one of the shocks easily. The dude was now panicking as he failed to hit a single shot. "St-Stay back, you monster!"

"Monster? I'm no monster, I prefer to be called a wolf thank you very much!" Raito shouted. He then arrived in front of the boss before in a flash, Raito had sliced apart the machine gun that he had wielded. This action made the boss flinch back, though he didn't get far when he attempted to run as Raito jumped up and roundhouse kicked the back of his head, sending him to the ground unconscious. "The result is as it should be, you have submitted to my howl."

* * *

"By the way, I had no idea you were a machine, Happy."

"Aye. There are also many others just like me!" Happy responded to Shiki's statement. The group were now walking through the streets heading towards what Rebecca had said was the Adventurer's Guild. Raito was now untransformed as they were walking, when they had questioned him about it, he just replied that it was technology from where he was.

He really didn't think that it was necessary to go through the entire history of Kamen Rider with the three, plus, it would have taken a good deal of time if he had. Happy then decided to point towards one of the people that they were walking past, it was a man wearing a suit and had combed blonde hair. "See that guy? He's an android."

"What?! That guy's not human?" Shiki said in shock. Raito seemed a bit surprised as well, they appeared to be similar to Humagear as the Humagear were also androids. Though, they did seem far less advanced compared to Humagears, he would compare that android as to around the time that Humagears were first produced.

"Pretty impressive." Raito said simply. "But, how come you're a machine now, Happy? Are all of your species machine's back on your home planet? Excede was it called?"

"Well, Happy had gotten into an accident in the past, so this ended up happening to him..." Rebecca said with a sad look plastered on her face. Raito and Shiki exchanged looks as they seemed to understand that this was a difficult topic for her, so they decided to just nod their heads. "But, Happy is still Happy though!"

"Right~!" Shiki saw this as he stared at the two of them with a smile on his face, Raito smiled softly as he closed his eyes as they continued walking. Rebecca seemed to have caught Shiki's stare though as she looked at him with deadpanned look. "Why are you giving me such a creepy look for?"

"Creepy..."

"Guh... You know, you say some nasty things some times." Shiki sweatdropped. Raito could only do the same as he heard the blunt statement that Rebecca had sent to Shiki, she was probably being as blunt as some Humagear were, an example being in situations like in a hospital when they talk to patients.

"Chill out you three, we have a place to be, right?" Raito decided to interrupt as he walked in between the two as he walked on ahead, the three of them looked at each other and smiled before jogging up to Raito to catch up. Shiki grinned as he then decided to shout to the area before running forwards.

"Let's go! Adventurer's Guild, here we come!"

"O-Oi, Shiki. Wait up!" Rebecca shouted as she sprinted off after him with Happy still on her shoulder. Raito smiled at the sight before grinning as he also picked up the pace and rushed on over to catch up with them. He had a feeling this adventure was going to be a rather interesting one indeed.

"Well, that guild better be ready! This wolf is making his appearance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before starting this chapter, I want to say that this story will be biased towards Eden Zero character being stronger than Fairy Tail, and also Kamen Riders being stronger than them both. Wanted to say this in advance, apologise if you don't agree with it.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Woah... So, this is the adventurer's guild."

The group could be seen standing in front of a large tower of sorts, it was rather strangely designed with multiple layers decorated with different kinds of patters, and there were also countless people walking around as well as standing around talking to each other in front of the place. They stared at the tower in awe.

"Yep! This is the adventurer's guild, Shooting Starlight!" Rebecca said with a big smile on her face. She was amused by the excited looks on both Raito and Shiki's face as they stared up at the tower in awe, it was a strange yet beautiful tower that looked like it probably took a while to build. "So, you guys ready? Our adventure's about to start!"

"The start... of an adventure!" Shiki said as the grin on his face was just growing more and more, Raito gave off a smirk as he heard those words. Shiki couldn't hold his excitement for much longer, this was something he wanted to do, go out into the world and explore! This was his chance! "Let's go!"

"Hold up, Shiki!"

Happy, Rebecca, and Raito all sighed with smiles on their faces as Shiki dashed into the building. To which they soon followed after him, and when they entered, they saw Shiki standing around looking at everything with amazement. There were rings floating in the large building that projected screens displaying all kinds of things.

There were also a vast number of people that were in the room doing their own things, some just talking to each other, some playing card games to pass time, and there were also others who were cleaning or preparing their weapons. The place was massive in size, Raito had to admit that it might even possibly give his own father's company a run for his money.

"There... are so many humans! I wanna touch!" Shiki shouted as he was about to rush towards every single person in the room. Rebecca acted fast though as she took hold of Shiki's jacket, preventing him from going any further. Raito and Happy sweatdropped as they watched the scene unfold. "No, you are definitely not doing that."

"Shiki sure has an issue..."

"Aye..."

"Rebecca! Happy too!" A feminine voice called out as Shiki seemed to stop trying to run as he stopped as they all seemed to turn towards the source of the voice. When they did, they were greeted by a woman with amber-blonde hair along with a pair of glasses, she wore a white and brownish coloured outfit as well. She was waving towards them. "Welcome home! How was your visit to Granbell?"

"Clarisse!"

"We're home!" Both Rebecca and Happy jumped towards the woman as both Shiki and Raito watched in on in confusion. They seemed to embrace the woman before letting go soon, to which the woman known as Clarisse began to have crocodile tears come down her face like river. "I was so, so worried... I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Eh... It really wasn't a big deal." Rebecca sweatdropped as she stared nervously at the crying woman in front of them. Rebecca then shook her head before turning towards the two human males as she then gestured towards Clarisse. "Shiki, Raito. I'd like you to meet Clarisse, she works here as the guild's receptionist."

"Oh, newcomers!"

"Shiki here is someone I met in Granbell, and he's... a castaway. And this is Raito, the three of us met him not too long ago in the city!" Rebecca introduced as she gestured towards them respectively. Shiki raised one hand as if saying hello as Raito gave a small bow. "Nice to meet you, Clarisse. It's a pleasure."

"Rebecca... you made new friends! I'm just... I'm just so happy!" Raito flinched when the girl began balling her eyes out once again, making him soon sweatdrop. Rebecca was doing the same as Shiki just stared in confusion. Rebecca then laughed nervously before she seemed to whisper to Clarisse.

"These two don't actually have any identification papers on them... could you register them as adventurers, please?" Rebecca had requested as the boys just watched on, Raito crossing his arms over his chest as they waited patiently. Shiki was looking around the place again as they waited for them to finish talking.

"Of course~! I'd be happy to!" Clarisse replied with a smile on her face. She then gained a giggling expression as she held on hand in front of her mouth as she then added. "I mean, don't you also not have your papers yourself, Rebecca? You're in the same boat as both Shiki and Raito at the moment."

"Ehehe..."

"Shiki!"

"Huh? What happened?!" Rebecca snapped out of her nervous laughing at Raito shout. She looked at where Raito was looking towards and her eyes popped out of their sockets as she saw Shiki squeezing the face of a nearby man, who had rather large muscles. "Woah! You're really a human? And you're a guy! You have some great muscles! How about we be friends?"

"Stop that right now! Why is it always friends this and friends that with you...?" Rebecca sighed as she tugged Shiki back as he fell onto his back due to how much force she used to take him away from the man. When he fell, they all seemed to notice him staring blankly up without moving. Making them stare at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong, Shiki? What are you... oh my god." Raito widened his eyes slightly as he looked up to see a large woman with long flowing cyan coloured hair along with five jewels on the crown she wore, her body seemingly robotic with a white and light blue colour pattern all over it. She also had grey coloured gloves and boots.

"Oh, that's Mother!" Both of the boys turned their heads to look at her curiously as they heard Rebecca say this. She seemed to stare up at the woman in awe as she then explained. "While it's just a hologram of her, I have heard she's far bigger than that. She is said to be bigger than any star, we don't know why she exist, or what she lives for. She is a mystery."

"Really? So, we practically know nothing?"

"Yep. An adventurer had gone beyond the sakura cosmos a long time ago, and they had found her by a sheer coincidence. That's really all we have on her." Rebecca explained as she continued to look at her. "Adventurer's began worshipping her as a goddess of space. As you can see, even the guild had been adorned with her image."

"I...I think I've met her before." Shiki suddenly said as they all stared at him, Raito just blinked at this, was it really that shocking? His world had already gotten to the point of going past their own galaxy, and have started inhabiting other planets. They had discovered many weird things over the years, so was it really that surprising?

Raito was confused when the people in the building that heard Shiki say this as they all began to laugh out loud, as if they had heard the greatest joke in history. Rebecca seemed embarrassed as she had a big flushed look on her face, Raito just stared at the people in confusion as they were laughing to their heart's content.

"Hey, you guys! I totally understand what you're saying! You guys wanna be friends!" Shiki said as if he had figured out a big discovery or something. Raito actually face palmed at this, Shiki seriously didn't understand? He then sighed as the people all began to laugh even more so, some saying some pretty bad things about Shiki.

As the comments began to get worse and worse, Raito decided to put an end to the laughter festival as he got all of their attention by stomping his right foot. When he did, Rebecca, Happy, Clarisse, and even Shiki were shocked when the ground cracked by the mere stomp. The laughter died out instantly as they stared towards Raito.

"I suggest you all quiet your laughter, it's getting annoying." Raito said as he gave a hard glare. Their blood ran cold as they stared at the intimidating pair of eyes, they seemed to carry a look of someone that promised pain. When Raito was satisfied with the silence, he stopped his glare, allowing them all to sigh in relief. "What pains..."

"Woah, you're strong even without your armour..." Shiki marvelled as he stared at the cracked ground beneath Raito's foot. The boy that was mentioned just shrugged his shoulders, it really wasn't that big of a deal. That was when a female voice then seemed to get their attention as it called out to them.

"I was certainly wondering the noise around here was all about..." They all turned to see it was a female that appeared their age that was walking towards them. She appeared to be a rather attractive girl with long blue hair and a ponytail attached to a ball that levitated next to her head. Rebecca seemed to gain a horrified look on her face as she shakingly turned her head to her.

"No way..."

"If it isn't the second-rated B-Cuber, Rebecca... as well as her trashy cat, Hoppy." The girl seems to say with arrogance as she stopped a few meters away from them. Raito raised an eyebrow at the words as he looked towards Rebecca and Happy, they both had nervous and annoyed looks on their faces.

"Labilia..."

"My name isn't Hoppy..."

Both Shiki and Raito turned to look at each other before turning back as they saw her be fawned over by pretty much every male, scratch that, every single male aside from Shiki and Raito. They all seemed to gain hearts in their eyes as they stared at the form of the girl known as Labilia, holding an aura of arrogance...

"Please sign this! I-I'm a fan!" They saw a male from the crowd rush over as he held out a piece of paper towards the girl as he held a flushed look on his face, and without turning around, Labilia then seemed to demand payment. "If you want one, then that would be a total of one hundred thousand, an extra fifty thousand for a picture."

"Wh-Wha! So pricey!"

"Here you go!" Labilia turned to the sheet of paper as she quickly began to write something onto it, and when Raito could see what it was, he deadpanned when he saw it was a mere picture of a turd, what immaturity... She then began to walk towards them as she waved her hand without looking back. "Please deposit your payment to my channel."

Raito crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the girl walk over towards them, specifically in front of Rebecca, Shiki just watched as well. She stood in a pose that really showed arrogance, and it kind of pissed Raito off... She then seemed to give Rebecca a condescending look as she tilted her head.

"Your videos have really not been interesting as of late. So, have you considered retiring any time soon at all?"

"H-Hey! That's unnecessary!"

"Who the heck is that?" Shiki wondered as he held a bored look on his face. Raito was no different as he had his arms crossed and held an unamused look on his face the entire time this girl was here, she was already a pain to him. "Your guess is as good as mine, Shiki. I've never seen her before in my life."

"Guys, her name is Labilia Christi, a famous B-Cuber... and also someone that I absolutely despise with all of my being!" Rebecca shouted comically in anger as Labilia just seemed completely unaffected as she then seemed to hush Rebecca by placing a finger onto her own lips before saying something.

"I'm afraid that you're mistaken here, Rebecca..." Labilia said. They seemed confused, though all soon deadpanned as she seemed to spread her arms outwards as she yelled to the sky with arrogance. "It's super famous B-Cuber Labilia Christi! There isn't a single soul in the sakura cosmos that doesn't know of my name!"

"Who the heck are you?" Both Raito and Shiki said simultaneously. Labilia seemed to gain a comically angry look on her face as she looked at them, Happy was standing beside them as he was trying his best to hold in his laugh at the blunt response that both his their new friends had just given to the B-Cuber.

"Anyway, why don't you go ahead and post more of your boring videos? They will just help make my videos appear all the better anyway." Labilia said with a laugh as she began to walk away from them. Rebecca seemed like she was in tears, making Shiki angry as he was about to grab Labilia, though Raito stopped him.

"Shiki, don't. It's not worth it." Raito said seriously as Shiki stared into Raito's eyes. It took a second, but Shiki nodded as Raito smiled and let go of Shiki's arm. Labilia stared at the scene with a smirk before she once again began walking off. They stared as she walked, Raito then said. "I don't know what's the deal with her, but don't let her get to you. We shoul-!"

"Raito?" Happy asked in confusion. The three stared at their newest friend with confusion as the boy's eyes widened, Raito then quickly turned back around as he felt his instincts go haywire. He quickly noticed something in the sky as he then dashed forwards, his friends calling out his name in surprise at the act.

"Eh? If you want a handshake, then that'll cost you- kya!" Labilia cried out in surprise when Raito pulled her towards him as her face landed in his chest. She was going to say something, but everyone then saw something that made their eyes widen. As Raito was holding onto Labilia, his free arm seemed to be held up and blocking something.

"G-Gah!"

Raito gave a powerful shout as he seemed to swing his arm outwards, knocking back whatever had struck him. When the thing was revealed, they all gasped as they saw that Raito had protected Labilia from a kick from a strange humanoid creature that landed with ease, which it soon stood up and stared towards him.

"What is that?!"

"A monster!"

The cries of the surrounding people all shouted as they stared at the figure, which had a humanoid body with mechanical parts all over, the main body being black. There were also green parts, with it having a large head that looked very similar to that of a praying mantis, and in each hand, it held green daggers with a backwards grip as he snarled towards Raito.

"What in the world is that?!" Rebecca cried out in shock at the abnormal and crazy looking creature. Shiki also stared at the beast in confusion and shock as it was something he had never seen before in his life, he then noticed that Raito was shaking his arm in pain as he still had Labilia with his other arm. Shiki then cried out. "Raito, are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" Raito replied as he felt a good amount of pain in his right arm as he shook it. He stared at the beast with a glare, what the heck was a Magia doing here?! Why were they in this world? They couldn't possibly be here! In front of him was the Berotha Magia, one that was designed after a praying mantis. He at least knew one thing, he needed to dispose of it before it could hurt anyone. "Are you alright?"

"E-Eh? Y-Yes, I am just fine!" Labilia cried out as she quickly got out of his arms, with a visible blush present on her face as she turned her head to the side so he couldn't see. Raito raised an eyebrow, she may be arrogant, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to protect her, she was still a civilian. Raito nodded as he then faced the Magia. "Then stay back, I need to deal with this pest."

"Raito, let me help you!" Shiki shouted as he was going to run over towards the boy. Raito stopped him by holding a hand towards Shiki, making Shiki stop and stare at Raito in confusion. "No, Shiki. I'll deal with this guy on my own, just make sure to protect Rebecca and Happy as I deal with it. Okay?"

"If you say so..."

"Good. Then let's begin." Raito smirked as he took out his Shot Riser along with his Shooting Wolf Progrise Key, making people stare at him in confusion, aside from his three friends. He unlocked the guy before priming it, to which he then flipped it in his hand a few times before inserting it into the Shot Riser, resulting in it blinking a few times.

**[Bullet]**

**[Authorise]**

Raito then twirled the Shot Riser in his hand a few times before holding it up towards the sky as he slowly began to lower it, the people watching confused as they heard the words from an unknown mechanical voice sounding through the area. Labilia was behind him staring in confusion as his friends smiled at him.

**[Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!]**

"Henshin!"

**[Shotrise]**

The people all watched in surprise as he fired a bullet out from the gun, which seemed to chase after the Magia, who managed to dodge as the bullet then curved to go back towards Raito. They watched as he then held his hand forwards, to which the bullet impacted with his palm, thus shattering upon contact.

**[Shooting Wolf]**

**[The Elevation Increases As The Bullet Is Fired]**

"I am the Shooting Wolf, submit to my howl!" Raito declared as all the people in the guild stared at him in awe. His armour had formed on his body as he stomped his right foot into the ground, creating a large crack. Shiki could be seen grinning as he was still awed by the transformation. Labilia was standing behind him staring with wide eyes of shock.

The Magia growled as it then dashed towards him at incredibly fast speeds, Raito reacted quickly as he was used to fighting fast opponents, he ran in as well as they then both threw a punch at one another. When their fists connected, a big shockwave was sent throughout the area, making a few people fall over due to the force.

They didn't stop at that though as they continued to exchange blows, Raito gritted his teeth as he felt like the Magia in front of him was far stronger than it should be! There was seriously no questioning it, the power that the Berotha Magia had right now far exceeded that of what it had in the past! He needed to be careful!

"Hyah!" Raito quickly stunned the Magia before kicking it a good bit away from him, to which it skidded across the ground while managing to stay standing despite having been inflicted a good bit of damage from their previous exchange. The Magic then roared before swinging its daggers, resulting in crescent-shaped energy blades to be fired and sent towards Raito.

Raito didn't waste time and began running in dodging the projectiles with a series of flips and strafes, with the blades barely missing him as he quickly approached the Magia. When he appeared in front of the Berotha Magia, to which he soon sent a punch directly to its stomach as it sent the Magia flying back before crashing into the ground.

Raito heard a scream and turned his head to see a projectile heading straight for Labilia, there was no chance for her to dodge such a fast approaching blade. Raito gritted his teeth as he quickly aimed the Shot Riser and firing, he was relieved when the blade shattered right in front of Labilia, who had fallen to her knees at the fact her life almost ended right then and there.

"You're through, Magia! Prepare yourself!"

**[Bullet]**

Raito held the Shot Riser forwards as the Magia was struggling as it managed to barely stand back up, it then saw Raito aiming at it before he then pulled the trigger. When he did, four blue energy constructs of wolf heads fired out before biting onto each of the limbs of Magic before it was sent flying into the wall a bit higher up from the ground, the wolf heads having soon become energy-composed pins that secured the Magia in place on the wall as it struggled to break free.

Raito then smirked underneath his helmet before the Shot Riser began to gather energy as he raised both his arms and brought them down, aiming the Shot Riser with both hands. The energy that gathered and shined brightly at the tip of the Shot Riser began to condense, he then pulled the trigger as the recoil slightly affected him, though a large energy ball rocketed towards the Magia, who was still trying to break free.

**[Shooting Blast]**

The spectators all gasped when the blast completely engulfed the Magia, completing destroying it along with melting through the entire wall, leaving the metal turning to molten liquid due to the heat of the attack. Raito smiled as the Magia was destroyed, he twirled the Shot Riser around before taking a neutral stance as he smiled at his work.

He then frowned underneath his helmet as he truly wondered how it was possible a Magia was he, he knew for a fact that Humagears didn't seem to exist here at all! This brought him great concern, was it possible that someone from his world also came here and was unleashing the Magia? If so... this could be very bad.

"Raito!" The Kamen Rider turned his head to see Shiki, along with both Rebecca and Happy, running over towards him. They soon stopped in front of him as he crossed his arms, Shiki seemed to have stars replacing his eyes as a big grin was present on his face. "That was awesome! I didn't know you had an attack like that!"

"I have many secrets you don't know, that was just one of many." Raito chuckled as he saw the excited look on the boy's face. He then turned his head to see Labilia slowly getting up from her position, he then walked towards her before standing in front of her and asking. "You alright? That was a pretty close call."

"O-Of course, I'm fine! I could have protected myself!" Labilia stuttered as she seemed to refuse to look him in the eyes, despite not acting being able to see them due to him still being transformed. Raito just rolled his eyes at her attitude, he then waved her off as he began walking back to his group as Labilia watched him do so.

"Well, see you some other time. Stay safe."

The group then seemed to start walking out of the building as Shiki was talking excitedly with Raito as the boy just smiled at the male as the armour on his body seemed to disperse, to which he returned to his normal form. Labilia watched as they left as her eyes were shadowed, though she then suddenly looked up as a big smile appeared on her face.

The weirdest part was that her nose was seemingly letting out a small trail of blood and her face had a large blush adorning it as she looked at Raito's retreating form, there also seemed to be sparkles that danced around her expression as she did so. In her mind right now... was something rather strange indeed.

"I need... to put him in the next video!"

* * *

After the little incident concerning the Magia, the group had decided to head on over to a diner that they could get something to eat. The group had asked Raito about what the creature back at the guild was, but he simply told them that it was something they don't need to know. They were unsatisfied with the response, but accepted nonetheless.

Right now, the group of four could now be seen sitting in the diner as they had already placed their orders. As they waited for their orders, Raito watched in amusement as Shiki seemed to be staring at the creatures that were working at the restaurant in surprise, they were certainly strange creatures indeed. Apparently they were called Nikola, according to Rebecca.

"Is something wrong, Happy?" Raito asked as he noticed Happy sitting next to Rebecca, though he seemed to be cowering as he held his head while shaking. Shiki and Rebecca looked down at the cat as Rebecca seemed to deadpan before saying. "Are you really not used to seeing them yet, Happy?"

"I-I'm not very good with... dogs..."

"Dogs?!" Shiki cried out in shock as he shot his head towards one of them. Raito also seemed surprised as he stared at the workers with unblinking eyes, what kind of dog are they? They were certainly the weirdest looking dogs he's ever seen... Not long after though, their food had arrived as it did look rather incredible. "Man... space is sure amazing!"

"Calm down, Shiki. Let's just eat, the both of you." Rebecca said as Shiki turned back and stopped looking around the corner of his seat as they all nodded. When they began to dig into the food that they ordered, Raito was surprised by the rather unique flavours, it was good though. He had never had food like this before.

"You know... it's a little different from what I had imagined the guild to be like." Shiki said suddenly as they all looked up at him in confusion. Raito didn't really eat much, he was eating slowly, though stopped while drinking from a glass of water as he looked up at Shiki, whom was sitting beside him. "It's just that... I expected it to be more friendly, you know? Kind of like a big family!"

"Well, Clarisse is nice. Though, if I'm honest, I really don't know anyone else apart from her in the guild." Rebecca replied as she held a nervous smile on her face. She then seemed to explain to them as she stopped her eating for a second. "They're mostly just going there for work, it's the main idea of why people join the guild in the first place."

"Is that so..."

"Cheer up, Shiki. I'm sure there are some people in the guild that are as friendly as Clarisse was, you just need time before they show themselves. Also, I'm sure that it'll be the start of this adventure that we're going to have." Raito said as he placed his glass down. Shiki smiled as he heard these words, the idea did give him a feeling of excitement.

As they were eating, a sudden sound of beeping soon caught their attention. They all looked towards Rebecca and noticed that it was her phone that was the source of it, to which they watched as she picked it up before turning it on as holographic messages appeared from the screen. "Oh, perfect time! It seems that your adventurer's cards are here."

"Woah, that was certainly fast." Raito said with slight surprise in his tone. They watched as she then pointed the phone towards the table as two lights projected onto it as the lights began to form what appeared to be two cards, Shiki looked at the spectacle in amazement as Raito was calm, he had seen stuff like this before already.

"That's cool! These cards just appeared!" Shiki marvelled as he picked up the card that had his face printed on it. Raito did the same with his as he picked it up and examined it with interest, Rebecca gave an amused laugh as she then explained. "Amazing, right? It's just one of the many things that you can do with ether."

"Interesting..."

"Shiki, since we actually don't know what your last name is. I took the liberty with making your name as Shiki Granbell." Rebecca explained as Shiki nodded as he grinned at the card in his hands. Raito then noticed something as he looked at the information on his card, she then looked at Rebeccca and asked.

"Rebecca, what's with this Class E section? Is this some kind of ranking?"

"Spot on! It's what your adventurer's rank is, with Class E being the lowest." Rebecca answered as Raito nodded his head in understanding. Happy and Rebecca then gave nervous smiles as she then added. "Truthfully, both Happy and I are actually Class E as well. We're in the same boat as the both of you guys."

"That's because we've been all holed up playing games lately." Happy chimed in as he had both his eyes closed while saying so. As they conversed, a certain conversation seemed to gain their attention as they all turned to see that two males were staring at some kind of cube. Raito blinked as he noticed that it seemed to be displaying something.

"Dude, take a look! Labilia had just posted a new video!" One of them said as they both seemed to be staring at the display, which indeed displayed none other than Labilia. Seemingly sitting on a couch with one of the Nikola species next to her. "She's just the cutest...! I can't take it, man!"

"Isn't that the girl from earlier?" Shiki asked.

"Yeah, the blue-haired one."

"..." They heard Rebecca sigh in defeat as they both turned back to look at the girl in confusion, she seemed to hold a sad smile on her face as she stared down at the table. Happy seemingly also a bit depressed. "I do hate to admit this... but, Labilia's videos really are that interesting. I'm sure she also does put effort into them, I can't help but appreciate that..."

"..." Shiki and Raito were silent as they turned to look at one another. They then turned back as Shiki then gave a grin on his face as he gave a quiet laugh, causing Rebecca and Happy to stare at them confused. Both boys smiled at them as Shiki then said. "Then, we just have to make your's better. And I know exactly how we can do that!"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"We go... and meet mother!" Shiki declared as he widened his grin while pointing a finger towards the sky. Raito nodded his head in agreement as the idea did catch his interest, the woman looked rather interesting. Rebecca and Happy were understandably shocked. "Nobody has ever seen her, right?! We can totally be the first ones to!"

"I do agree with Shiki in this one, not only do we get to meet her. But, we also get to shut those guys up at the guild." Raito nodded with his own smile. Shiki nodded his head in response to that statement as they both looked at Rebecca, her face showing unrestrained shock as she seemed to think over the idea...

"I... have honestly never thought about it like that." Rebecca muttered. Happy was the same as he gave a small 'Aye' in response as he looked up at Rebecca, Raito and Shiki then watched as both of them seemed to close their eyes before opening them, though they were replaced with stars. "We can totally make a video out of that!"

"Aye! It would be awesome!"

"Then it's settled, let's get going!" Shiki said as he stood up from his position. He was soon stopped by Raito, who grabbed his jacket and pulled him back down into his chair. Raito gave a small chuckle as he then said. "Hold your horses, Shiki. We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. Think about the requirements, if we're trying to get out of a cosmos, which Mother is said to be, then a ship would be required. A strong one."

"Raito's right! But... that means we just need a new ship!" Rebecca declared as she gave a grin. Rebecca then turned her phone back on as she seemed to start messaging someone on her phone, Shiki then seemed to gain stars in his eyes as he then strangely began to list things off as Raito sweatdropped at the male.

"We're going to need party members! Like those warriors, healers, and even magic casters...!"

"Shiki, we're not in a video game..." Raito deadpanned as he saw listened to the male. Shiki sure did have quite the imagination, didn't he? They waited as Rebecca seemed to be trying to call someone, though she soon stopped and gave a sigh. "Well, it seems that he's not picking up at all. That's fine though, we'll just pay him a visit!"

"Aye! It's been a long time!"

"Adventure, here we come!"

"This is certainly turning out to be interesting."


End file.
